


H.C.D.A. - Hostile Creatures Disinfestation Agency

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: There's one thing you can do properly in your life: killing vampires. And you're well-paid for that.Although you usually work alone, the HCDA has become kind of a family: Buggy is the short-tempered father, Ace and Law are the two super badass older brothers, Luffy and his Mugiwara team are the siblings who make everything fun.So it's hard to believe there's a traitor among you.But hey, no mercy for filthy vampires, right?





	1. Prologue

His personal phone rang from the pocket of the Italian jacket.  
Buggy inhaled a long breath from the cigar and moved his chair.  
«Please excuse me, gentlemen.» he said with a brief nod, before walking out from the small exclusive poker room.  
Once in the terrace, he pulled out his phone and smiled at the “Unknown” on the display.  
«Buggy.»  
«Good evening, my friend.»  
The placid voice of Gild Tesoro made its way into his ear.  
«Tesoro, it’s always a pleasure. What can I do for you?»  
«Well, I could use your services for a little work in one of my attics downtown.»  
Buggy’s smile grew wider in the nocturnal breeze.  
« _Of course_. What are we talking about?»  
«Oh, the usual. I need some disinfestation to be done.»  
The blue-haired man hummed.  
«You know that everyone can do a little disinfestation, my friend.»  
«You sure are right. But I’ve got the impression there are a lot of cockroaches down there… and I like your discretion.»  
«May I have more details?»  
«You may have the address.»  
The Clown let out an amused sigh, while Tesoro communicated the place.  
«Can this be done within tomorrow?»  
«As long as you don’t mind the bill.»  
«You know moneys are not a problem, Buggy. In fact, I want to hire your best three.»  
«Which one of them?»  
« _All_ of them.»  
Caught off guard, Buggy hesitated for a second. He squinted, now suspicious.  
« _How big_ are this cockroaches, exactly?»  
«That is for you to find out. I want one of your best team, and include your big three. I’ll send one of my men to retrieve the bill 48 hours from now.»  
«Wait, so you want the big three and a team?»  
«You heard me.» Tesoro’s voice sounded a little impatient «So, are we good?»  
«Of course we are!» Buggy immediately replied «My men will take care of it tomorrow night.»  
«Perfect. It’s always a pleasure, my friend.»  
The businessman closed the call, and the Clown brought the cigar back on his lips.  
There was obviously something obscure in the request, but oh, he was going to charge Tesoro for it. Beside, there was nothing his big three couldn’t handle.  
The only difficult thing was maybe convincing them to work together. Well, one of them in particular.  
Without losing any more seconds, Buggy quickly chose a name out of his phone book.

*****

You slackly leaned against the back of the chair.  
«Officer Garp, are you gonna charge me for something?» you groaned.  
«Enough with this attitude, Y/n!» the big man barked, punching the table of the interrogation room.  
«But we’re doing this eeeeevery time!» your rolled your eyes.  
«Every time I catch you, you mean.»  
«Yeah, because you are the only one who catches me. You’re an old pain in the ass, grandpa.»  
You dived on the floor just in time to dodge the flying teacup he threw at you.  
«BE MORE RESPECTFUL!»  
There were no doubts he was Ace and Luffy’s grandfather. The strength of the family was always amazing.  
«Okay, I’m sorry!» you smiled, peeping up from the table’s border «Can I go now? Please? Unless you wanna arrest me.»  
Garp grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
«Y/n, you have dry blood all over you, and I’m _sure_ it’s not yours.»  
«Exactly! So let me go and take a shower!»  
«Are you telling me that if I run some tests that blood won’t be Moria’s? We found his corpse not far from where I stopped you.»  
You lift your eyebrows, unfazed.  
«Really?»  
«You think this is all a game, don’t you, damn kid?»  
«It’s not a game, Officer Garp, it’s my work and you know it.» you huffed «Run your tests, do whatever you like. Disinfestation is not illegal.»  
The old officer sharpened his eyes at you.  
«You’re going to get yourself hurt, kid. Moria was the master of Thriller Bark district.»  
Your phone began to buzz in your pocket.  
«…and now he is no more.» you absentmindly replied, checking your device «If we’re done, Officer, I’d like to take this.»  
Garp sighed, resigned.  
«Get the hell out of here.»  
You flashed him a reckless smile.  
«Thank you, grandpa!»  
You grabbed your coat and ran out from the room before he could throw something else at you.  
«Hello?»  
«Y/n! How many times do I have to tell you to pick up immediately when I call?!»  
Buggy was irritated, as always.  
Swiftly heading to the exit of the police station, you took a few donuts from some desks while leaving.  
«Sorry boss.»  
«And why didn’t you report when done? I had to learn about Moria from the TV!» he barked.  
You sighed and distanced the phone from your ear.  
«Don’t tell me the police stopped you again!»  
«Of course not!» you lazily said, finally in the streets.  
It was almost 2 am, and the district was totally desert. Just a dog and a few cars running in the distance.  
Buggy huffed.  
«Anyway, I’ve got another job for you. Tomorrow night.»  
«Hey, you know Moria was the master of the district, right?» you uttered, checking yourself in a car glass.  
Dried blood covered half of your neck and your right jaw, let alone your clothes. Your T-shirt was ripped apart, the denim trousers were probably irremediably stained and your topknot was now a very messy ponytail.  
«I thought I could have a few nights off after this.»  
«You can have them after tomorrow. A very important client requested specifically you.»  
«Oh!»  
A proud smile opened in your exhausted face.  
«What kind of job are we talking about? Am I working alone?»  
«It’s classified and no, not alone.»  
You pouted.  
«I am the one risking my butt! How can you not tell me about the job?»  
«Because we don’t have the information, you brat! You’ll see when you get there. But don’t worry, with the team I’m putting on it, nothing will ever happen.»  
«So how many supporters will I have?»  
«A few. And a few other cleaners.»  
You stopped in the middle of the street.  
«What? You serious? It’s been months since I’ve worked with someone! A year maybe! Who are you picking up?»  
«All of them.»  
You closed your mouth, observing a stray cat disappearing down an alley.  
«Buggy.» you whispered after a while «Are we going after one of the Emperors?»  
Your question met a few seconds of silence as well.  
«I expect you in the headquarter tomorrow at 6 pm.»  
The Clown hung up.  
You observed the quiet display of your phone, before shoving it back in your pocket.  
 _After this, I really want a vacation._


	2. Like dear old times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleaner = it’s how a professional vampire hunter is officially called  
> C/n = your nickname as a cleaner

You let yourself fall down on one of the couch-seat of the van.  
«This is gonna be boooring.» you whined.  
«What are you saying, Y/n?! This is super exciting!» Luffy shouted, throwing his wooden stake in the air.  
«Oi, don’t lose that!» Usop uttered, catching it «It’s your only weapon against those monsters!»  
Luffy pouted.  
«Yeah, because you guys won’t let me use the flamethrower.»  
«You can bet we won’t!»  
You giggled at the scene.  
Being teamed up with the Strawhats was a funny change, those guys were lively and extremely good at their work. It could have also been exciting, if it wasn’t for the two guys sitting in the back of the van.  
Apparently, this big client you were working for at the moment insisted for hiring the best team plus the well known “big 3” of the agency.  
Not that you had problems with the other two cleaners, but they were both loners. Besides, you all were so good it didn’t really make sense teaming up against common vampires.  
After all, you brought down a district’s master just the night before, and they were used to the same shit.  
Probably having similar thoughts, Trafalgar Law was silently scowling like his usual, arms crossed and sword leaning to his shoulder.  
At least Ace was an easy-going guy, and he seemed to enjoy the Strawhats’ atmosphere.  
«Hey Luffy, so you’re not allowed with the flamethrower yet!» he sneered, pointing at his younger brother «I use it all the time!»  
«It’s not fair!»  
Zoro reached over to slap his teammate’s nape.  
«You’d burn the city down if you had one of those!»  
Sanji inhaled from his cigarette.  
«Look who’s talking, stupid marimo. At least he doesn’t get lost every damn night.»  
«What are you saying, eyebrows?!»  
You burst in laughter.  
«Hey Zoro!» you called «Was that you who walked in the Donquixote’s territory alone the other night?»  
Luffy joined your laughter.  
«He did! He got lost! The beta vampires of the family chased him till the borders of Dressrosa district!»  
«Buggy was so mad!» Franky added from the driving seat with a smile.  
Zoro blushed heavily.  
«Shut up, you all! Do you want to be beaten?»  
The radio started to buzz, and Brook opened the channel for everyone to hear.  
Nami’s voice filled the van.  
« _Cat Burglar here. I confirm the Cannibal’s report from this afternoon: we have about fifty common vampires in the building for what looks like a v-rave. I identified a private room with three or four vampires inside, but we couldn’t visualize them. Anyway, no affiliation appears. We made a perimeter and installed the cameras._ »  
«Copy that, Cat Burglar.» the ghoul answered, taking the receptacle «We’ll be in position in two minutes, yohohoho!»  
« _Copy that Soul King, I’ll be there. C/n’s supporters will patrol the perimeter._ »  
You smiled as the communication closed.  
«My babies, always on the field!»  
And the fields were indeed, that night.  
No moon was lighting the cold darkness of November on the cornfields of the outskirts.  
The attic you were supposed to disinfest looked more like a big abandoned farmhouse.  
The van stopped in a little scrub between the cornfields, not far from the building. The stroboscopic lights and the loud music were reaching you from hundreds of metres away.  
The small window on top of the vehicle opened, and Nami gracefully landed inside in her black catsuit.  
«Everything in position.» she announced.  
«Nami-swan, you’re always so marvellous∼!» Sanji chimed.  
Everyone was ready. Which meant the supporters had their tools equipped, and you cleaners had your weapons and the uniform (which consisted in a simple black leather jacket and comfortable pants) on.  
«Yohoho!»  
Brook tuned the radio on another channel.  
«Soul King to Demon Child. Do you copy?»  
« _Copy that, Soul King. I have every view, ready to coordinate the operation._ » Robin’s calm voice answered.  
Everyone put his earpiece on.  
«Yahooo! Let’s go!» Luffy uttered, jumping to his feet. Sanji grabbed him just before he flew out of the van.  
«Stick to the plan for once, you idiot!»  
The blond hinted to Usop, who was shaking a little, but nodded in reply. He grabbed his rifle and checked his device.  
« _Demon child to Sogeking. I’ll guide you to Tonta Leader’s position._ »  
«Roger.»  
«Don’t do anything unless is necessary!» Zoro reminded «We don’t want you to spoil all the fun.»  
A sadistic smirk appeared in his usually neutral face.  
Ace grinned.  
«Oh, it _won’t_ be necessary. Honestly, I don’t really get all this precautions. I could do all the work by myself here!»  
«Not just you!» you grimaced, sitting back «This is ridiculous! We’re all gathered here for a stupid v-rave of common vampires? One cleaner from the Strawhats would do.»  
«You’re right _and_ beautiful, Y/n-chan!» Sanji sent you a kiss.  
Law massaged his temples.  
«Why am I teamed with these idiots…»  
Ace threw his wooden stake to him and Law swiftly dodged with a death glare.  
«Shut up you party-pooper!» the freckled guy playfully said «Enjoy the moment! We’re always working alone, sometimes is fun to share!»  
You chuckled.  
«Ace’s right! Plus, it kinda brings back memories. Remember when we used to clean together?»  
«Nice times!» Ace agreed with a smile, plopping sat next to you «We’ve come a looong way!»  
You nodded cheerfully. Despite how useless was the whole operation, being with your old pals put you in a good mood.  
«Oi Law!» you called, peeping out from the back of your seat «We may be freaking famous on our own now, but don’t forget you started with us as well!»  
He curled his lips in a funny pout, moving his gaze outside the window.  
You shrugged, used to his behaviour.  
«We were the best trio ever!» you exclaimed, slipping back next to Ace, who nodded enthusiastically.  
«Do you remember how the vampires used to shake when we were coming?»  
«Yes! They were fucking pissing in their pants!»  
«And the battle against Eneru?»  
« _That_ was a battle! Hey Law, do you recall? You almost died, but we saved your ass!»  
«And you almost died against Chinjao, Ace-ya. Who saved your ass back there?» the raven-haired hissed back.  
«But I remember one when we _all_ almost died!» you interrupted them before they could get in one of their quarrels «Against Shiki the Golden Lion. That was the most epic battle ever.»  
«Oh yeah…»  
Even Law almost smiled at the memory.  
Shiki was the master of the central district when you faced him and his family, finally freeing the city from his yoke. It was that clash which sealed your names in the Olympus of the cleaners, launching the agency to the top.  
Robin’s voice through the radio interrupted your memories’ flow.  
« _Sogeking, Tonta Leader and Rabbit in position. We spotted an anti-human line around the attic._ »  
«Cat Burglar here. It’s okay, we’re going frontal.»  
Zoro, Luffy and Sanji stood up, but Nami stopped them.  
«Not _you_ , guys. Let’s just watch the veterans and learn something, shall we?»  
They frowned but you smirked, standing on your feet and putting a chewing gum in your mouth.  
Shoving your hands in the jacket’s pockets, you lazily walked out of the van.

« _C/n, Tonta Leader here. We got your back!_ » Leo’s sweet voice exclaimed in your ear. God, you loved the little gnome! No wonder he was one of your two usual supporters.  
Not that you really needed anything in such a basic mission.  
You simply walked till the attic and crossed the anti-human line.  
All the alarms were triggered at once.  
The music from inside immediately stopped.  
After a few seconds of silence, three vampires stepped in the yard.  
Their thirsty demeanour froze on their aggressive faces when they saw you.  
«Oooh. Kuro, Wapol and Vander Decken.» you grinned «It’s been a while!»  
«C/n. What are you doing here?» Kuro asked in a low voice.  
You shrugged.  
«You know what I’m paid to do, K. The question is: are we going the easy way or the hard way?»  
«Look, we’re just having a party here. No illegalities, no humans involved. Why can’t you just leave us be?»  
As soon as Vander Decken finished the sentence, you swiftly turned and grabbed Miss Doublefinger’s wrist before she could get you with her long claws.  
«Hard way it is, then.»  
You threw her against the three men and pulled out your wooden stake. Kuro and Vander Decken were able to dodge, but Wapol got the female vampire right in his big face.  
«Let’s dance, chicks!»  
Dozens of other vampires ran out from the attic as you clashed against the two officers, but a sudden bundle of flames invaded the yard.  
«Don’t be eager, Y/n!» Ace happily shouted, jumping forward.  
Decken paled.  
«Are you fucking kidding me?! Fire Fist too?»  
His appearance made a lot of vampires flee back inside, but he chased them, vanishing in the attic.  
You bent, dodging Decken’s attack and kicking him in the face at the same time, supporting your body with a hand against the ground.  
Seeing Kuro unsheathing his claws, you back flipped and grasped his elbow, making him fly above your shoulder and banging him to the gravel. It was a mild damage for a vampire, so you lost no time and kicked him in the stomach with your reinforced heel, jumping on him and pointing your stake to his chest.  
«Now be quiet.»  
Screams and flashes of flames were coming from the building.  
Law surpassed you, sighing.  
«What a waste of time.» he commented, slowly entering the attic as well.  
«T-The Surgeon of Death…» Decken stammered, stopping an attack directed on you «Why? Why did you all come? Are you out of your mind?»  
You tilted your head aside, still sitting on Kuro.  
«What do you mean? We just felt like having a reunion.»  
He moved his confused look to you.  
«Are you saying… you don’t know…?»  
Your eyebrows knitted together. Shaky vibration under you made your gaze move back to Kuro.  
The vampire laid on the ground, white sweaty face and lost eyes, but he was giggling.  
«Finally…! You’re so screwed, C/n! You’re all dead!»  
Your eyes sharpened, but there was no time for further questions, because Luffy, Sanji and Zoro stepped in the yard, ready to kick asses.  
Luffy immediately attacked Wapol, as the other two faced Decken.  
«I can’t wait anymore!» the younger cleaner yelled.  
Meanwhile, Ace and Law had come out of the attic, hands soaked in blood.  
«That’s it, we removed all the head ones. You can deal with the leftovers on your own!» Ace grinned to his younger brother, earning an angry glare.  
«You’re a little too full of yourselves, aren’t you.» Sanji commented.  
You stood up.  
«Hey, Black Leg, can you take care of this one for me?» you asked, pointing at Kuro.  
«Of course, princess∼!» he cried, putting his feet on the vampire’s chest.  
«Thanks! We leave it to you guys!»  
You joined Ace and Law and went back to the van.

«That was neat.» Nami nodded, when you got inside.  
You plopped on a seat next to Franky, who was checking the monitors.  
«There’s still a few of them, but it won’t be a problem» he said.  
You chew on your gum, pondering Kuro’s words.  
Nami and the other scouts were always reliable, and they didn’t report anything strange during their inspection. Bartolomeo and his supporters had checked as well during the afternoon, and you knew he was good at his work.  
Kuro was probably just trying a desperate move to make you linger.  
So why were those words bothering you?  
«Yohoho, have you heard the last news?» Brook asked, tuning his guitar «Looks like boss Buggy finally recruited a new cleaner. And a big name!»  
«A new guy?» Ace asked, from his laying down position beside Law.  
«Yeah, Robin just sent me the news.» Franky confirmed.  
Law huffed.  
«Did we really need it? We’re quite a lot now.»  
«But this is someone Buggy has been trying to put his hands on for a long time!» Brook said «We’re talking about Marco the Phoenix.»  
You started on your seat.  
«What? Marco is coming to HCDA??»  
Ace flew back sat as well.  
«Is he alive? I thought no one from Whitebeard’s agency survived the war against Blackbeard.» Law commented.  
«This is amazing!» you yelled «Marco is a legend! Ace, are you happy? You were friends, weren’t you?»  
A thin humid layer blurred the freckled cleaner’s eyes.  
«He disappeared more than one year ago… I thought he was dead…»  
You clapped your hands.  
«This is incredible news! Oh my god, I can’t wait to meet him! Wait, does this mean we’re not the big three of the agency anymore? I think he’s stronger than us…»  
Ace couldn’t restrain his smile.  
«Marco…»  
The radio buzzed, interrupting the happy moment.  
« _Tonta Leader here. Some vampires are fleeing through the cornfields, but Sogeking is taking them down. Anyway, I spotted something you should check. I’m sending the images._ »  
Some pictures appeared on one of the monitors. They portrayed a vampire lying on the field with a bullet in his head, courtesy of Usop. However, the photos zoomed on his belt.  
Franky pressed a few buttons on the controller.  
«Demon Child, do you copy? I’m sharing the pictures.»  
«Wait, I know this symbol.» you said, leaning closer.  
The attic suddenly exploded.  
Zoro, Sanji and various vampires were sent flying against the van, making the vehicle shake.  
«What the fuck?!» Ace shouted, jerking to his feet.  
You and Franky grasped on your seats and Brook grabbed Nami just before she collided with the ground.

Ace and Law were the first to storm outside.  
The attic was now a pile of stones, flames and smoke were all over the field.  
A huge vampire stood in the middle of the disaster.  
He only had leather pants on, his muscular chest was enormous. Blond tresses ran down his shoulders, and an iron mask covered the lower part of his squared face, elephant’s fangs sticking out of its sides.  
One of his immense fists was closed around Luffy’s neck.

Inside the van, you climbed on Franky’s lap to take a closer look to the monitors.  
« _Demon Child here. Do you copy? That symbol…!_ »  
«I know!» you growled, your teeth gritting «It’s Kaido’s!»  
«Kaido?!»  
Nami covered his mouth with her hands.  
«Impossible! This isn’t his territory! And we didn’t spot anything at all…»  
Brook jolted to the windows.  
«That vampire…!»  
«Jack.» you hissed.

Outside, Sanji and Zoro were back on their feet.  
«Luffy!»  
«You bastard…» Ace grabbed his flamethrower «Let go of my brother!»  
«Ace-ya, wait…!»  
Law’s call was useless, Fire Fist jerked towards Jack.

« _Demon Child here. I’m calling backups. All the available cleaners and supporters had been notified._ »  
« _Rabbit here. We have movement approaching from West, a group of vampires. Judging by their speed, they’re succubus, bruja-type or even jollies…_ »  
« _Tonta Leader here. The same is happening on the East side._ »  
You closed your fists, standing.  
«We’ve been set up.»  
« _Demon Child to everyone. Do not engage, I repeat: do not engage if not necessary! Get away from there._ »  
Franky hurried to the driving seat, but Sanji’s scream made you all freeze.  
«Luffy’s down! Jack got him!»  
Nami ran to the window.  
«No!»  
« _Surgeon of Death here. Fire Fist engaged Jack._ »  
« _Sogeking here. I’m doing my best, but they’re too many! Guys, you’ll be surrounded in a few minutes!_ »  
«Crap.»  
You run to the van’s door and quickly activated your transmitter.  
«C/n here. Fire Fist, Surgeon of Death and I will engage them and take Strawhat back. All the others get the hell out of here!»  
You jumped outside and Sanji tried to grab your wrist, but you were too fast.  
«Y/n-chan, wait!»  
«It’s an order!» you barked.  
Robin’s voice reached everyone again.  
« _Do as she says. Backups are on their way. To the supporters on the perimeter: move if they get too close. We can create a larger perimeter._ »  
« _Roger that._ »  
Sanji and Zoro cursed between their teeth, but got back in the van as Franky started it.

You reached Law, and in that moment Ace rolled on your feet, coughing blood. He was immediately up again though, a fierce expression in his black eyes.  
You and Law stood by his side.  
«Like dear old times, we were saying.» Law said, slowly drawing his Nodachi.  
You swung your stake, as Jack stepped in front of you.  
«Like dear old times.» you agreed with a smirk.


	3. Prophecy

Jack blew another downward blow and Ace jumped back just in time. He took the occasion to literally open the fire on the huge vampire, but Jack just shielded himself with Luffy’s unconscious body.  
«Damn!» Law growled through his teeth, throwing himself between him and the flames, deflecting the fire bundle with his Nodachi.  
Ace let go a ragged breath in relief, but it couldn’t last long since Law exposed himself to a direct blow.  
Jack swung his tusk-shaped blade toward his side, and it was the moment you were waiting for.  
Jerking forward, you hit his forearm deep with one of your axes. The blood spurted on your face and Jack hissed in pain.  
Ace was quick in attacking the other arm, the one still holding Luffy.  
He grasped on it with hands and knees, before firing against the vampire’s shoulder.  
In order to avoid it, Jack let go of the brothers and jumped back, throwing you against a tree. You managed to roll in the air and hit the trunk with your back.  
The air was cut in your lungs and you spitted a cough of saliva, sliding to the ground.  
Meanwhile, Ace retrieved Luffy and quickly moved him in a scrub close by.  
For a few seconds, Law stood alone against the giant, relying on his formidable speed to dodge multiple blows.  
Now that both his hands were free, Jack extracted a second blade.  
If just one of those blows hit, Law would have been slashed to death.  
Ignoring the pain, you run to his side, rotating your axes.  
His hits were too heavy for you to block them without damage, but it was routine.  
You slid under one of his blows, and when his arms completed its arc, you were quick enough to slash two of his fingers with your weapon.  
The vampire almost lost the grasp on his blade, but Law dodged the blow of the other hand, leaving you exposed to his second sword.  
«Crap!»  
Flames erupted just a few centimetres away from your cheek as Law grabbed your jacket, pulling you back alongside him.  
«Fuck… this one is tough.» Ace grumbled, flamethrower in his hands, reaching you two.  
You stood, rubbing your chin.  
Jack took a few moments to catch his breath too. Unfortunately, his wounds had already begun to heal.  
«And this is not the only problem…» Law hissed, as red eyes surrounded you.  
The two groups of vampires finally reached the field, disposing in a circle around you and their leader. Kaido’s symbol glowed on all their belts.  
Ace crouched down beside Luffy, protectively.  
«Law, you’re the smart one.» you said «What now?»  
«Ace-ya, you’re good against the groups. You take care of the small fries, while me and Y/n focus on the big fish.»  
«Seems reasonable.» you nodded.  
«Don’t tell me what to do, Surgeon of my crap!» Ace barked, but he opened the fire on the vampires.  
You and Law bolted towards Jack, attacking him from both sides.  
He was expecting it and quickly moved on you, dodging the Nodachi and hitting you in the stomach with his elbow before you could swing your axe.  
The pain exploded inside as you hit the ground, trying to catch your breath.  
Feeling the blade approaching, you randomly pushed yourself away, getting closer to Jack’s body.  
Something grabbed your ankle and you were lifted in the air.  
«Y/n, kick!»  
You instinctively stretched your other leg and stiffened your feet, while your heel made violent contact with something very hard.  
Jack growled and you landed near Law.  
«Did you just use me as a weapon?» you groaned, holding your stomach.  
«An effective weapon.» Law confirmed.  
Ace was holding back dozen of vampires and protecting Luffy at the same time, but the field was definitely on fire now.  
You and Law jumped on the enemy again. This time you dodged his hit, aiming to his eyes, but Jack’s other blade collided with Law’s Nodachi.  
The impact was too much for the cleaner, and he was hurled against you.  
Before going down again, you threw one of your axes, glancing his cheek.  
Law flipped and landed on his feet, rotating his sword and jerking through the opening. You rolled on the grass, but used the left axe to pierce at Jack’s feet near you. His boot was reinforced, but you might have touched his flash.  
The Surgeon’s scream exploded in your ears and a gush of blood rained on your head.  
«Law!!»  
You raised your eyes just in time to see his black figure being thrown away by Jack.  
«You bastard!»  
Some vampires managed to pass Ace’s defence and two of them swooped in on you.  
You rolled on your back, furious, slashing the first’s neck with the axe and impaling the second with the wooden stake.  
Seeing Jack hovering over you, you flung their bodies against his blades in order to slow them down.  
They both got pierced and stuck on them, and you threw yourself against the big vampire, screaming in rage and sinking the stake in his stomach, all of it, then your hands, till your elbows.  
Jack bent and spit blood all over you.  
He let his obstructed blades fall on the ground, and you felt his huge hand grasping your hair.  
_Shit._  
The pain made you yell as he violently lifted you.  
«Filthy whore!»  
It was the first time he spoke. His voice was ragged.  
«Y/n!»  
Ace’s shout reached you, but it was no use.  
«You die now.»  
Jack lethal fist sprang to your face and you closed your eyes.  
The last thing you caught was the glimpse of the Nodachi flashing in front of you, slashing Jack’s arms.  
You fell on the ground, along with the vampire’s hand, still holding your hair.  
Law dropped to his knees, panting, a deep cut on his side.  
Ace blew flames between you two and Jack.  
Dozens of vampires were all around you.  
You tried to focus your blurred vision and get up, they were about to jump on you all together, there was no catching breath even if Jack was down at the moment.

Suddenly, a voice amplified by a megaphone echoed on the field and numerous headlights dazzled in the night.  
«You’re surrounded, vampires! We command you to chase all your hostile activities immediately!»  
You knew that coarse voice.  
«Smoker-ya, uh?» Law coughed.  
«Not just the police…» you stammered.  
The vampires hissed, stunned by the sudden light. A flew projectiles flew around you, taking three of them down.  
Your earpiece buzzed, but it was too damaged. Not Ace’s though.  
He dragged Luffy beside you.  
«Our co-workers are back, apparently.»  
Another amplified voice resounded.  
«C/N-SEMPAI! FIRE FIST-SEMPAI! LUFFY-SEMPAI! WE ARRIVED!»  
You chuckled, as a rivulet of blood escaped your lips.  
Ace groaned.  
«That guy is always so loud.»  
«I like him!» you chimed.  
«I don’t.» Law scowled.  
«Because you’re the only one he didn’t call.»  
You were all on your feet now, back against back to cover all the angles.  
«Get away, you scum!» Ace hissed against the vampires.  
Unexpectedly, Jack stood up a moment after.  
«Oh no, not again…!» you whined.  
Even with one hand, the vampire picked up his blade. His eyes had turned red and they were fixed on you.  
«You’re all going to die!» he roared, hurling against you.  
You quickly lined together to stop the blow at the same time, parting the weight on all your weapons, but a black flash flew between you and the vampire.  
It was too fast for you to properly follow, but Jack’s biceps was suddenly slashed open, and the vampire stepped back with a growl.  
Someone gracefully landed on the ground in front of you.  
«Now stay down, you big sucker, yoi.»  
You blinked at the newcomer, not recognizing him.  
«Marco!» Ace cried out.  
The men turned to you, his half-lidded eyes scanning your figures.  
«You three have seen better days.»  
Law lowered his sword.  
«Not as many as you think.» he mumbled, bringing a hand on his bleeding side.  
«Marco the Phoenix?» you grinned, despite the stinging pain in your stomach.  
He was older than you thought, and his gaze looked more serious than you expected while hearing his stories. But he went through the complete annihilation of his agency, before vanishing for more than a year. You knew the hero of the legends couldn’t be the same after such an experience.  
Despite it, you bowed.  
«It’s an honour to be saved by you.» you solemnly said.  
The shadow of a smile curled the corner of his lips for a second.  
«It’s nice to meet the legendary trio, yoi. Although I would like to get a proper introduction after you take a shower.»  
You took a look at your hands and arms, and had to agree.  
Jack had showered you with his blood, and now you were basically dark red and sticky.

Meanwhile, the vampires had backed up. Some of them managed to crawl away quietly before the police and the other cleaner approached. Lately, you apprehended that Sheepshead and Ginrummy were among those.  
Others tried to put up a resistance, but Smoker’s G5 was a little more violent compared to the regular cops, and they just stung their stakes in the vampires’ chests.  
The Strawhats soon gathered around Luffy.  
Chopper, the little were-something (he claimed he was a reindeer, but no one actually believed it), proceeded to give him first aid.  
Shachi and Penguin, Law’s usual supporters, did the same for you.  
«Oh, thank god!» you breathed, when Law’s jacked and shirt were removed and you saw his wound «I thought it was so much worse!»  
«I’ve been lucky.» he said, shaking his head.  
Once he was sure Luffy had no serious lesions, Ace jumped on Marco, hugging him.  
The blond looked a bit lost by the sudden act of affection, but after a few seconds he awkwardly hugged back.  
«I thought you were dead!» Ace shouted.  
«I’m sorry, yoi. It took a long time to accept… everything.»  
«Y/n-sempai!»  
Bartolomeo ran to you, closely followed by Leo and Carrot.  
«Y/n, are you okay? Please, tell me that blood is not yours.»  
To give the proper answer, you coughed a little blood in your hand.  
«Not all, no.»

Smoker dealt personally with Jack’s capture.  
You and some other cleaners insisted for him to be killed immediately, but there was nothing you could do once the police took over the operation.  
He was unconscious while they restrained him and put him in a police van.  
The majority of you was pushed in a few ambulances and headed to the nearest hospital, where your wounds were treated. Except for Law, who stubbornly refused every treatment, stating he could take care of himself. Shachi and Penguin felt a little uncomfortable, but eventually helped him getting out from the hospital in less than an hour.  
Ace had only minor wounds, but you and Luffy were sentenced to spend the night there.

The news about the quarrel between Kaido’s vampires and the cleaners were already all over the social networks, even if it was in the middle of the night. The agency and your identities didn’t spill, but you did show up in a hospital covered in vampire blood along with other cleaners and cops.  
Now patched up and of your original colour again, you quietly started a call from your phone.  
It was Galdino, code name Mr. 3, who answered.  
«Hostile Creatures Disinfestation Agency. How can I help you?»  
«Three, is me.»  
«Y/n!»  
There was a little hustle on the other side, and you spotted Buggy’s voice.  
«Give me the phone!»  
«But Buggy, the meeting…»  
«Gimme the damn phone!»  
You patiently waited for him to take it over.  
«Finally, Y/n. I was waiting.»  
Every time Buggy didn’t sound irritated, you felt uneasy.  
«Sorry boss, I couldn’t call before. Did you talk with the others?»  
«Obviously. We’re having an emergency meeting right now.»  
«Is everyone okay?»  
«Everyone is here, except for you, Luffy, Trafalgar, Shachi and Penguin. I’ve already talked with the Surgeon, but now he’s treating himself with his two supps, as always.»  
You sighed in relief.  
«Boss, the cops will come to me soon. Is there something I should or should not mention?»  
«Is there something you need to tell me?»  
You frowned.  
«Not really, why?»  
«I’m trying to understand what happened exactly. But there’s no reason to lie to the police, you don’t have any information anyway.»  
«Yeah, about that…»  
«Not now, Y/n. Come tomorrow first thing when they release you.»  
You were about to protest, but the door of your room opened, and Smoker came in, followed by two young cops.  
«I have to go.»  
«Y/n, wait!»  
«What?»  
Buggy’s grunt was almost visible from the other side.  
«Are… are you okay?» he asked awkwardly.  
A soft smile lightly graced your lips.  
He wasn’t the asshole he tried to be most of the time, after all.  
«I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, boss.»  
You closed the call as the two young policemen approached you. One was short, with a scar on his forehead and pink messy hair, the other was a girl with thick glasses and a dark ponytail.  
«I’m agent Coby.» the first introduced himself with a smile «Are you able to walk, miss L/n? We need to collect your deposition.»  
«Sure.»  
You climbed down the bed in your hospital gown. The police girl kindly sustained your arm.

«Hi Smokey.» you grinned, sitting on the desk in front of him.  
The officer grunted.  
«Don’t play cheeky, Y/n.»  
He turned on the recorder.  
«Please, state your name for the record.»  
«L/n D. F/n.»  
Smoker registered your report, as he did more than once in the past. He insisted in asking the name of the client you were working for, but you actually had no clue about it.  
Finally, he switched off his device, relaxing on the chair.  
«You know, I’m really tired of doing this with you damn cleaners. I always got to interrogate them a few times, but there always comes a night we retrieve them in a plastic bag, eventually.»  
You offered him a crooked smile, scratching the bandage on your cheek.  
«Are you worried for me, officer∼?»  
«Well, I’m not looking forward to put you in a bag.» he scoffed.  
«Me neither.»  
«I know Aokiji offered you a job in our department. Have you at least considered it?»  
You shrugged.  
«I’m flattered, but not interested.»  
Smoker sighed.  
«Y/n, you are better than most, I shall give you that. But I found in pieces better cleaners than you. Look at what happened to Whitebeard’s agency. Do you realize how serious the situation is now? We have Jack, and this is a huge victory. Except it also means war… against Kaido.»  
Despite your effort to keep a careless appearance, Smoker hit the right button mentioning the Whitebeards.  
They also went to war against one of the Emperors, and it didn’t end well.  
«I’m very tired now, officer.» you plainly said «If we’re done, I’d like to go back to bed.»  
Smoker nodded.  
«As you wish. I’ll leave my men outside your door for tonight.»

Coby and Tashigi escorted you back to your room, and the weight of the night finally took over, making you fall asleep.  
Buggy sent someone as well, so Cavendish and Bartolomeo joined the two cops in the hospital corridor as you took your deserved rest.  
After a few hours, the effect of the painkillers ran out, and your calm sleep turned into nightmares.  
Your inside was hurting badly, and your limbs felt like they were burning. Not sure if dreaming or awake, you rolled in the sweaty sheets.  
In the darkness of the room, shadows were constantly moving in the corners of your eyes.  
“Y/n… L/n D. Y/n… it’s you.”  
You swallowed a knot of saliva, trying to ignore the whispers in your head.  
You tried to roll on your stomach, but it felt like someone was sitting on you.  
«What…»  
Suddenly, a slender hand covered your face, muffling your mouth.  
Your eyes sprang open and you tried to wiggle out, but the stabbing pain on your stomach hit.  
«Down, L/n D. F/n. I need to see.»  
The whisper mixed with your muffled groans.  
Whoever was, they had the strength of a vampire, considering how easily you were pinned down.  
You squinted in the darkness, trying to focus on the face that was hovering on you.  
The flash of a thunder illuminated the room for an instant, and you could distinguish a white female face.  
The vampire had short dark hair, red lips and incredibly tapered blue eyes.  
«I’m sorry.» she whispered, leaning closer «I need to see.»  
Her hand moved from your mouth to your eyes, but you didn’t have the chance to scream.  
Or maybe you did.  
But as soon as she covered your eyes, you sank in nightmares again.

 

_There were two big figures on a throne, one was white and the other was black._  
_Someone stood at their feet, and they were screaming._  
_«What have you done?!»_  
_A cold giggle filled the icy hall._  
_«I thought it was what you wanted. For someone else to understand. Someone close to you.»_  
_It was the white figure._  
_«I didn’t want this! And you! I thought you were different! I thought you were my…»_  
_The black figure seemed sad._

 

_The image blurred away._  
_Now you were in a cathedral, and the crowd was clapping at the spouse and the groom. You were clapping too._  
_Someone was beside you, someone red as blood._  
_«What’s our present for them anyway?»_  
_The blood smiled._  
_«You’ll see. Do you want to dance?»_

 

_The contest changed again. You were on a cold floor, and everything was hurting like hell. You were sure you were screaming, and crying, and kicking. Someone was holding you tight._  
_«I’m sorry. It’ll be better. It’ll be better, I promise. Y/n, I’m so sorry.»_

 

_Then you were surrounded by three pure vampires. They look calm and lethal._  
_Someone pink was beside you, and was talking in your ear._  
_«You choose, and every time you choose you lose something forever. So what will you choose now, Y/n?»_

 

_The night was around you, but it was comfy and warm._  
_Half-lidded eyes brushed against your face._  
_«…don’t you think it’s worth it, anyway?»_

 

_Ace was in front of you. But his expression was deformed in horror._  
_«Y/n…»_  
_You lowered your gaze on your hands. They were soaked in blood._  
_«Y/n, what did you do.»_

 

_Half of your body was warm, the other was freezing. And you were going in the cold direction, and it was painful, but you couldn’t help it._  
_A voice was calling from the far warmness._  
_«I will come for you! Did you hear me? I will find you!»_  
_"Yes, find me, please, find me."_  
_But you were walking away._

 

You were finally able to open your eyes again.  
You swallowed big sips of oxygen, eagerly. Your face was burning.  
The vampire was still over you.  
«So you’re the one who will have to choose…» she murmured, almost sadly «I’m sorry for what is coming.»  
You began to fight again, trying to break free. She bent on you, whispering in your ear.  
«Remember what I’m saying: be strong. Be wise. Let go of all the precepts, they will be just a burden. They will drag you down, if you let them.»  
Shaking your head, you escaped her hand.  
«COBY! GUYS!!»  
She lightly let you go and flew to the open widow.  
«At least I saw before going.»  
She jumped in the night as Bartolomeo, Cavendish, Tashigi and Coby stormed in the room.  
«What’s happening!»  
«There was a vampire! A vampire attacked me!» you yelled, pointing at the window.  
Cavendish grimaced.  
«This is impossible! That’s an anti-v window.»  
«No one passed through the door!» Coby uttered.  
Bartolomeo and Tashigi had already run out the room, trying to chase the intruder.  
«Are you okay?» Coby cried, reaching the bed.  
You nodded weakly.  
«She didn’t hurt me…»  
Cavendish closed the window.  
«This is bad… did you se her face? Is she someone we know?»  
«Not that I recall… I will search through the archive.»  
«I’m calling Buggy. He said he wanted to know if anything happened.» Cavendish stated.  
«And I’m calling officer Smoker back!» Coby agreed.  
You let them do, observing your flushed hands. They were clean now, no traces of blood.  
_What the fuck did just happen?_


	4. More

A flinch traversed your body as Law palpated your abdomen with three cold fingers.  
He shrugged.  
«You’re okay. The bruise may stick for a while though.»  
«It’s not the first time and won’t be the last.» you simply said, getting back to your feet from the sofa and lowering your T-shirt.  
Buggy hummed, leaning against the desk of his office.  
You retrieved your wooden stake from the coffee table and put it back on your belt.  
«I’ve got news for you, Y/n.» your boss started, while Galdino handed him a file «It’s about the vampire who attacked you at the hospital.»  
After the incident, Smoker’s G5 spread to the district, looking for the runaway attacker. Some of your fellow cleaners joined the hunt, including Bartolomeo, Pedro, Sanji and Ideo, but they had no success.  
You were able to identify the female vampire in the police’s archive.  
She went by the name of Madame Shirley, part of the nosferatu clan that ran about in the harbour district, well known for her clairvoyance abilities.  
Since your guardians were sure no one passed through them during the night, and given the fact the hospital had anti-v windows closed from the inside, everyone reached the same disturbing conclusion: she was hiding in the room from the beginning.  
«What about her?» you asked, approaching Buggy.  
«They found her body in the woods at sunrise, with a piece of wood in her heart.»  
«What?!»  
You snatched the file from his hands, quickly going through it.  
«It wasn’t one of our men, and not even the police. G5 is more violent than the other squads, but they knew she was an important witness.»  
«It makes sense…» you whispered, massaging your temple «She said something like “at least I saw before going”… she was running away from someone.»  
«The nosferatu didn’t hurt you.» Law mumbled «Perhaps she wasn’t sent by Kaido, although we cannot be sure about it.»  
«According to your report, she believed you’re part of some sort of prophecy.» Buggy added.  
Galdino shook his head.  
«Vampires are often superstitious creatures, and clans are at war all the time. This might have nothing to do with us and our current situation with the Beast… but Smoker will surely keep an eye on you from now on.»  
You grimaced.  
«Are you suggesting this was just an unfortunate coincidence?»  
Galdino stretched his arms.  
«It’s hard to tell. We must keep it in mind, but Kaido is a priority right now.»  
Your eyes lingered on Madame Shirley’s file.  
She was the sister of Arlong, the head of the nosferatu clan. He was going to look for a responsible, that was sure.  
«Okay.» you finally said, closing the file «Now tell me about the meeting I lost. What are we gonna do with Kaido?»  
What you didn’t know was that Buggy had freaked out last night.  
He was a strange man. Not graced with any particular ability, a weird luck seemed to be stuck to his butt for some reasons. He managed to reach success with the agency, basically running into you, Ace and Law, who were hardly more than outlaws when you met.  
The encounter was good for all the involved parts.  
Yet he carefully avoided annoying the major clans whenever possible, and that was why you had such good scouts checking the ground before every mission.  
Well, this time you screwed up majestically.  
«We need to avoid a war!» Buggy barked «We’ll send an ambassador to Kaido and tell it was all a misunderstanding!»  
Mr. 3 facepalmed himself as you frowned.  
«I beg your pardon?»  
«Yes, there’s no other solution!» Buggy’s voice reached an acute pinch of hysteria «I’m not going to throw the agency in shit like Whitebeard did!»  
«Hey!»  
Ace stormed into the room, an enraged expression on his freckled face.  
«This is _not_ what was decided and you know it!»  
«What the hell are you doing here, Portgas?! Were you eavesdropping?!»  
«You can bet I was!»  
«You little squirt…!»  
«And tell me boss, who are we going to sacrifice for the mission? Because Kaido will surely throw petals at out ambassador!» you shouted, feeling a heat of rage taking over.  
Law, who stayed calm till that moment, took a step forward.  
«I’ll go.»  
Your eyes shut open.  
«What?!»  
«Are you insane?» Ace yelled, grabbing his collar.  
Law scowled, taking a grip on the other’s wrist.  
«The boss may be a pussy, but he’s right. We need to avoid an open fight. Do you know how many of us will die if we go to war? Is that what you want?»  
You and Ace both grit your teeth, Buggy banged his punch on the desk and Galdino pinched the bridge of his nose.  
«Even if the Beast is willed to listen, he’ll have demands. I’m sure he will ask for Jack’s release, and that is beyond our jurisdiction. He will be on his way to Impel Down by now.»  
«What can we offer then?» Law asked.  
«What about our heads?!» Ace snapped «Trafalgar, seriously? Negotiating with Kaido?»  
You turned to Buggy.  
«Wait, what about the client who set us up? Let’s send his head to Kaido!»  
«Don’t be ridiculous, Y/n! I’ve already spoken with the client, he claims he doesn’t know anything about it, obviously.» the Clown hissed «There’s nothing we can do, anyway. We cannot handle a war against this client too.»  
«Who is he?»  
«I’m not telling you.»  
«You better, stupid red-nose!» Ace yelled.  
«Shut the fuck up, Fire Fist!»  
«We’re going through your files if necessary!»  
The cleaner’s voice was now threatening.  
«Quit it, Portgas-ya.» Law hissed, stepping between him and Buggy «There’s no point in fighting against each other now. What does it change if we go after this client anyway? He was probably in cahoots with Kaido, so sending his head will just get everything worse.»  
You closed your fists, trying to control your rage. Why did Law always have to be so smart?  
A tensed silence fell on the room until Mr. 3 finally broke it with a sigh.  
«We’ll have another meeting this afternoon to discuss our next move, so let’s all cool down. Meanwhile, special security measures have been activated: we called off all the missions and no one is allowed to move alone. Keep the GPS on, so we always know where you are. Don’t leave the district. Y/n, drop by to Kuma’s to be blessed, everyone else already did.»  
«Now get the hell away from here!» Buggy growled, waving you back «I don’t want to see your faces till later.»

Once the door was closed behind you, you swiftly turned and punched Law on his shoulder.  
He wasn’t expecting that, so he swayed at your blow, groaning in pain.  
«What the fuck, Y/n-ya?» he hissed, holding his shoulder.  
«What’s wrong with you? Going to Kaido’s? Do you want to die, Law?»  
«Y/n is right, idiot. You know we have no choice at this point.»  
«You two are the idiots. Look at the Whitebeards. Do you really want to end up like them, or maybe to be the last survivors, like Marco-ya?»  
«Yeah, what about it, yoi?»  
The three of you started at the low voice.  
How that man could be so quiet, it was a mystery.  
Marco stood lazily against the wall, right before the corner of the corridor.  
Law stiffened at his sight, but didn’t melt his dark expression.  
«Sorry for bringing that up, but it’s the truth.»  
«Close your fucking mouth, Trafalgar!» Ace spit.  
«The Surgeon is right, yoi. You should do anything possible to avoid the fight.» Marco calmly stated.  
«Is it even possible?» you groaned.  
The blond cleaner shrugged.  
«I don’t know. That’s why you should also have a plan B, yoi.»  
«Fuck, I’m sorry.» Ace grimaced, messing his scruffy raven hair with his hand «You just signed the contract, and we’re dragging you in… this.»  
«Don’t apologize, Ace. It’s not your fault.»  
Marco turned his back at you, starting to walk away, but you run to his side.  
«Oh, wait please!» despite the situation, you did your best to offer a smile and your hand «Now that I’m not covered in blood, I can properly introduce myself. I’m Y/n D. L/n.»  
He looked perplexed for a moment, but then smiled back, shaking your hand. His grip was warm and embracing.  
«I know who you are, C/n. I’m honoured to meet you.»  
You felt your cheeks heating up a little at his words.  
«See you later guys, yoi.»  
After he left, Ace approached you with a sceptical face.  
«Seriously, Y/n?»  
«What?»  
«A crush on the Phoenix?»  
«Wha– I don’t have…!»  
«He’s too old for you.» Law quickly stated.  
You winced.  
«He’s not!»  
Ace’s grin grew wider.  
«So you _do_ admit you have a crush!»  
«I don’t! I just admire him!»  
«Yeah, yeah, sure.» Ace replied with his cheeky smile.  
Law scowled.  
«He’s really too old for you.»  
«You two leave me alone!»

Later that afternoon, you were washing your hands in the women’s toilet, overthinking about the whole situation and the visions you had during the encounter with Madame Shirley.  
Who wanted her dead? Why? Why did she come to you and how was it connected to someone setting you up against Kaido on the same night?  
A door slamming across the hall shook you out of your thoughts.  
You blinked, getting closer to the wall. The closest room was the boys’ toilet.  
Someone rushed inside, talking quickly. You grabbed a glass from the sink and interposed it within the wall and your ear.  
«…cut the bullshit and get the fuck away from there!»  
It was Sanji’s voice, but no reply came. Was he on the phone?  
«You don’t have to do it! I’ll help you out, come to me. I’ll hide you!»  
Again, some seconds of silence.  
«Listen to me for once! Hey don’t hang–»  
Sanji heavily cursed, then no one spoke anymore.  
You put down the glass, feeling a little guilty for giving in to your instinct and eavesdropping his conversation. Must have been the stress.  
When the sound of Sanji’s steps disappeared down the corridor, you came out the toilet and reached the meeting room.

As expected, the agency was soon divided in two factions: the ones who wanted to fight and the ones who wanted to negotiate.  
It wasn’t long before the hall was filled with screams.  
«Kaido will come for us, it’s a fact!» Ace shouted beside you.  
«That’s why we should anticipate him and send an ambassador!» Buggy shouted back.  
«Whitebeard’s agency ranked higher than HCDA, but they couldn’t handle a war against an Emperor! I don’t wanna end up the same way!» Usop whined, pressing his forehead on the big oval table where you all sat.  
You glanced at Marco, but he didn’t look affected by the comment. He wasn’t actively participating at the discussion.  
Nami nodded frantically.  
«I’m with Usop on this!»  
Cavendish had a serious expression as he talked.  
«I don’t think we will be able to meet Kaido’s requests anyway, unless the police grants Jack’s release. And it’s highly improbable. He might also ask for our Big 3’s heads.»  
«We’re in contact with the police already.» Galdino replied «Nothing sure, but we could talk to them…»  
Ace slapped his hand on the table.  
«To tell them what?! To release one of the most wanted vampires for our own safety? Just how may people have to die because of this?»  
Luffy jumped on his seat.  
«I’m with Ace! We fight!»  
Zoro nodded.  
«Not if I can avoid it.» Law stated bluntly «I will personally go and talk with Kaido, if necessary.»  
Penguin, Shachi, Bepo and a few other people froze at his words, but Bartolomeo shrugged by your left side.  
«Yeah, let’s send Trafalgar to talk, and when Kaido sends a few pieces of him back, we fight.»  
You elbowed him in the ribs. He winced and eyeballed you, but didn’t reply.  
Everyone started to yell again.  
Among the chaos, your eyes met Marco’s half-lidded ones. He looked serious and calm like the first time you met on the battlefield.  
Meanwhile, the discussion had grown more violent, especially between Ace and Law. The first had placed his feet on the table, shaking his fist in the other’s direction, and Law was sharpening his eyes in a gaze you didn’t like.  
Suddenly, you stepped up and grabbed Ace’s sleeve.  
«Cut it out!» you exclaimed, tugging him back on his seat «Buggy and Law are right.»  
«Wait – what?!»  
Ace looked at you like you had lost your mind. Everybody stopped talking.  
«Negotiation is worth trying.» you repeated, resolute. Ace was about to yell something in your face too, but you were quick in continuing.  
«I know, you and me are used to put our lives on the line! And you too Luffy.» you added, glancing at the younger brother «But look around! Are you ready to put their lives on the line too?»  
Ace closed his mouth and eyed the other people around the table. When his gaze was back to you, it wasn’t too fierce anymore.  
«I hardly believe it’s gonna work, but if someone can do that is Law.»  
You turned to the Surgeon of Death. He seemed a little surprised, but gestured a yes with his head.  
«Anyway, we can’t rely on that. We need a plan B, in case Kaido won’t be willing to talk.»  
This time, you were looking at Buggy. He was not happy, but agreed with you.  
«And do you have any suggestions, since you’re talking so much?» he grumbled.  
«Yes.» you stated «Alliances.»  
He raised an eyebrow.  
«What do you mean?»  
«If we’re going to war against an Emperor, we should see it as an occasion, not a tragedy. The whole city should. The police will be with us… but it won’t be enough. We need more people, strong people. Crocodile’s Baroque Works, for example, it’s worth trying.»  
Buggy grimaced at the mention of the rival agency.  
You turned to Ace, finally letting go on his sleeve.  
«Your other brother is a big shot among the vigilantes, right? They should be interested in helping us too.»  
He curled his lips.  
«Sabo. Yes, I’m pretty sure they’d side with us.»  
Sanji lighted up a cigarette.  
«I may be able to help too. I’ve got some old acquaintances that might be interested in taking down Kaido.»  
You smiled at him.  
«This could be a good start already. What do you think, boss? If we free the city from the Beast, we will be heroes.»  
Buggy stayed quiet for a while, then moved his gaze on Galdino.  
«Can we do this?»  
«I could make some calls, sure.»  
The atmosphere was calmer now. You let go a deep breath and sat again.  
When you looked up, Marco had a vague smile on his face and imperceptibly nodded at you.  
«We should arrange the meeting then.» Law said, breaking the silence.  
A clench of worry squeezed your stomach.  
«You’re not going alone!» you exclaimed «I’m coming with you!»  
«Me too!» Ace added immediately.  
«No.» Law replied «We cannot go together, we are the ones who fought Jack back there. It would be like serving the prize directly to the Beast. I’m going alone.»  
«No, then I’ll go!» Luffy yelled, but Ace slapped his nape.  
«Like hell!»  
«I’ll go with him.» Marco announced, standing up.  
Law tightened his lips.  
«I can handle this.»  
«Don’t be stubborn now, Trafalgar.» Buggy said «I like this solution. Marco is fine.»  
You pointed at yourself.  
«I want to be there too!»  
«No, you’ll stay here, quiet and obedient, or I swear to god I’m tying you up in your room until everything is over!» Buggy barked.  
You squinted at his sudden intensity.  
Law nodded.  
«I agree.»  
«Good. The meeting is over. Law, Marco, stay here. Everybody else can go.»

You wanted to wait for Law and Marco to get off the room and question them about their mission, but, now that Buggy and Galdino were busy with them, it was also the perfect time to sneak out the headquarter and do something you were planning from the morning.  
You retrieved your jacket and the newly polished axes from your lock and headed for a back exit.  
It was dark already.  
Everything seemed to go smoothly as you quietly slid out, but just when you were about to cross the gates, a known voice greeted you.  
«I was expecting something similar from you.»  
You cursed between your lips, but plastered a grin on your face and turned.  
«Hey Zoro. What can I do for you?»  
«You can tell me where you’re going, for example.»  
Damn the marimo and his sharp intuition.  
«I… need to check something.»  
«You’re not planning to go to Kaido on your own, aren’t you? It would be a pity, after the precious talk you gave.»  
«No, that’s not the case.» you huffed «If I tell you, will you keep it quiet?»  
He shrugged and you sighed.  
«I’m going to the harbour. I need to understand what’s behind Madame Shirley’s death.»  
Zoro hummed.  
«Right. She’s the vampire who attacked you last night, isn’t she?»  
«She was.» you corrected.  
«Alright, let us come with you then.»  
You frowned.  
«”Us”?»  
«Yeah!»  
Leo’s childish voice greeted you from Zoro’s front pocket.  
You blinked.  
«Leo! What are you doing here?»  
«I’ve been your sup for years now, I know you!» he replied, proudly crossing his arms over his little chest.  
You groaned, slapping your forehead.  
«I was planning to go alone for this one.»  
«Well, too bad.»  
«Fine.» you hissed.  
The three of you switched off your GPS.

It took longer than necessary to reach the harbour, since you and Zoro were both terrible with directions. Finally, you managed to arrive when Leo took over the drive (not literally, given his tiny size).  
The port looked strangely silent that night.  
The curfew was already on, so it was normal not having people on the streets and docks, but usually the voices of the sailors were loud on the docked ships.  
«Something happened.» Zoro commented, while you walked down the desert streets.  
You were looking around in the still cold air, a hand on your wooden stake.  
«Do you have a plan?» he asked.  
«I was going to corner one of the nosferatu and beat the crap out of him to gain all the possible information on their clan’s enemies and Shirley’s status, but no one seem to be around… It’s strange though, I knew they love to show off and patrol the streets at night.»  
«Two cleaners marching in the middle of their territory during their hours… we should have been surrounded by now.»  
«Hey, what are those?»  
Leo peeped out of your pocket and pointed at a far dock.  
You squinted in the dark to focus on some black long shapes planted on it.  
«Let’s go.» Zoro breathed, speeding up.  
When you reached it, Leo covered his mouth with his hands to suffocate a gagging.  
«What the fuck…» you whispered.  
Nine nosferatu were crucified on the dock.  
They were huge and deformed like all the vampires of their race. Someone had fun putting them on the crosses and planting blades and spikes all over their bodies, fixing them on the raw wood.  
Warm blood was still dripping on the floor.  
You quickly pulled out your phone and took a few pictures.  
«The cops aren’t here yet… I guess it just happened.» Zoro said.  
«Look.»  
You showed him the images you had saved on your phone. Every cleaner had some pictures of the major vampires always available.  
«Hody Jones, Kuroobi, Chew… even Arlong! These are the top members of the clan!»  
«Y/n…» Leo requested your attention, lightly tugging a lock of your hair «I think this one is still alive…»  
«Arlong.»  
You approached the central nosferatu, who coughed some blood.  
«Let’s take him down!»  
«What? Why?» Zoro asked.  
«Because we need to know what’s going on!»  
He snorted but stepped beside you.  
The Hunter was about to stick out the first spikes, but suddenly moved his hand on the swords.  
«Y/n, watch out!»  
You felt it also, but too late.  
The only thing you could do was shielding your side with your arm before the blow hit.  
It was so violent it sent you flying against the nearest building.  
You impacted on the wall and fell on the cemented ground, immediately reaching for your axes.  
A huge shadow towered over you, hiding a black sky without stars.  
«Very well. Looks like I’m still lucky tonight.»  
You stopped and raised your head on the imposing vampire.  
Even without consulting your archive, it was easy to tell who he was. The savage rookie that was running wild in various district with his small gang.  
So he was the one behind the crucifixions.  
You had just seen his picture once, on the news, but those blood-red hair and the heavily scarred muscles had stuck to your mind.  
You forced a cheeky smile on your lips.  
«Eustass Kid, I presume.»


	5. Lock

«Listen, Red» you started from the ground, cautiously moving to a nimbler position «Nobody pays me to take down your head tonight. I’ll prefer to fight you when it actually pays off, if you agree.»  
Eustass Kid’s mouth bent in a devilish smirk. His tongue quickly flicked out to lick his painted lips.  
«Some famous cleaner is scared, apparently.»  
«Scared?»  
You scoffed.  
The clangs of a battle reached your dark corner. Both you and Kid turned to the dock to see Zoro engaging another vampire.  
He was tall and muscular, with a waterfall of blond hair blooming from a mask that completely covered his face.  
A few seconds were enough for you to understand how fast he was.  
“Fuck, that one is strong! Zoro, be safe.”  
«Not the time to be distracted.»  
You jerked aside just in time. Eustass Kid’s blow destroyed the wall behind you.  
Rolling away, you extracted one of your axes and jumped on your feet. Determined not to give him the time to attack again, you swung the first hit, aiming to his spleen, since you were on his left side and his other vital spots were a little too high for you.  
He simply blocked your attack with his left arm, which was completely made of metal and looked far heavier than the other.  
You took advantage of the impact to turn completely, pulling out your wooden stake at the same time. Suddenly, his back was right in front of you.  
«MASTER KID!»  
You first attempt to pierce his heart failed for an inch.  
Another vampire flew against you, and you were forced to a sudden retreat to avoid the blow of the blue-haired new enemy.  
However, he just randomly threw his huge body at you to save his master.  
Well, you don’t go against C/n without a strategy.  
As soon as his propulsion was over, you landed your axe on his arm.  
An abundant sprout of blood sprang out, together with a cry of pain from the creature.  
Kid was over you with a furious growl, but you bent, dodging his attack.  
«You don’t laugh anymore, do you?» you sneered.  
Before he could retract his arm you grabbed it, pushing yourself with your feet to take the right leap and kick him on the chin with your reinforced heel.  
At the last moment, you snatched out the blade hidden in your boot and pierced the skin under his jaw, till his tongue.  
He backed off with a deep groan of pain, but it made it worse, allowing the blade to expand the cut.  
You let him go before he could grab you, jumping back as well.  
«As I was saying,» you huffed, crossing your arms on your chest «I’d rather take your head when I’m paid for it. Will you listen now, please?»  
Kid spat a clot of blood on the ground. Then the devilish smirk crawled back on his lips. His wounds were healing fast.  
«You kidding? Now I’m even more eager to drink your blood.»  
One of your eyebrows lifted.  
«You want my blood?»  
Normally, vampires were not interested in your blood. It had something to do with your scent.  
Some people had a scent that attracted a lot of undead, others were luckier.  
Different vampires were keen on different types of smells. Pure vampires, for example, were more likely to be called by people with delicate and refined smell. Succubus liked masculine odours, and so on.  
And then there were the crazy cards like you, who attracted random rare jolly vampires.  
There was no doubt Eustass was a jolly vampire, by the way.  
«You betcha.» his smile uncovered his fangs «I didn’t imagine a filthy cleaner like you could smell so good.»  
Your lips curled.  
«You didn’t…»  
«…lock on you?»  
He tilted his head, letting his crazy spiky hair follow his movement.  
«Maybe.» he sneered.  
“Shiiiiit.”  
You brandished both your axes.  
«That means I have to kill you now. It’s a pity, considering you were starting to be fun.»  
«Aw, don’t be sad little cleaner!» he resumed his guard «After I drink your blood, I’ll be your master. Unless I come a little too greedy and drink it all. I tend to do that…»  
The blue haired vampire beside him prepared his fists, but Eustass Kid signalled him to back down.  
A resigned sigh left your mouth.  
On the dock, the clangs of the battle never stopped.  
«There’s no way you’re gonna win this. You know there were three of us, right? Our partner has probably already notified everyone.»  
His eyes twitched.  
«You’re bluffing.»  
«I’m really not.»  
“God, I hope Leo is fine. Wherever he is.”  
Kid dashed towards you.  
The first blow was easy to dodge, and your first hit was easy as well for him to stop with his metallic arm.  
You tried to stab him, but he grabbed the axe with his other hand, as you blocked his metal fist with the other weapon last second.  
That left you weirdly close, entangled together. Luckily, his teeth were far enough from any of your major blood vessels.  
«Why did you come here, cleaner?» he snarled.  
«Why did you kill all the nosferatu?» you hissed back.  
He threw you against the wall, but you landed perfectly.  
«Because that’s what we do! We take over territories!»  
«Why the nosferatu?»  
Eustass rolled his eyes.  
«Oh, c’mon! Everyone hates the nosferatu!»  
«Why Madame Sharley?»  
He lifted an absent eyebrow.  
«Who?»  
«Don’t mess with me, Eustass!» you growled, jumping back on him.  
«You’re crazier than me, woman!»  
The vampire tried to grab your neck, but you slid right under his arm, aiming at his chest. However, he hit you with his flesh hand, which you blocked with the axe. The impact was enough to push you several feet away.  
The blue-haired vampire rolled his eyes.  
«This battle will take forever.»  
Eustass jumped on you, and you were able to parry his claws once again, smashing both your axes against his arms. He took advantage of his size to slam his body against yours and trapped you against the wall. But with your blades pierced in his muscles, his teeth couldn’t reach you, at least as long as you were able to maintain the grip.  
« _Fuck!_ » you hissed when your arms started to shake under the pressure he was putting on.  
With his sadistic grin hovering a few inches from your face, it was obvious how easy it was for the undead to ignore the pain. His icy breath made you shiver.  
«Surrender, C/n, and I’ll make you live an immortal life.»  
«An immortal life calling you “master”? Keep dreaming, Red.»  
He managed to get closer, rubbing his torso against yours. Luckily, his shoulders were still blocked by your axes.  
«It’s too late, doll.» he blew «Your smell will always leave a pathway behind you. You cannot get away.»  
“So he _did_ lock on me! Double fuck!”  
«Kid!»  
In a flash, the vampire with a mass of blond hair landed by his side. Zoro was on him a second after, and their blades violently met again, sparks flying in the night.  
«The cops are here. Other cleaners are approaching.» the blond informed, keeping Zoro at distance.  
Eustass groaned.  
«Not now! It was getting interesting!»  
Nevertheless he retreated, detaching his arms from your blade with a brusque movement. He flashed you a smile.  
«Watch your back, doll. I’ll be right behind you.»  
«And I’ll shove this down your throat!» you smiled back, showing him your middle finger.  
The vampire licked his sharp teeth, than quickly nodded to his mates and they dashed in the darkness, disappearing.  
Zoro was about to rush behind them, but you grabbed his jacket.  
«Let them go! We’re not supposed to be here and no one is paying us to take them down.»  
«I don’t care about that.»  
But he stopped, relaxing.  
«Are you hurt?»  
«No. What about you?»  
«I’m fine. I didn’t think those rookies could match us, though.»  
You rubbed the back of your head with a sigh.  
«Yeah, me neither… and I guess I put myself in trouble.»  
The cleaner placed the swords back in their covers.  
«Why?»  
A grimace deformed your face.  
«I’m pretty sure Eustass Kid locked on my scent.»  
Zoro frowned, peering at you.  
«Well, shit.»  
«Tell me about it.»  
«I thought you were kinda immune to that stuff, since it never happened before.»  
You shook your head, looking around. The sirens were already audible.  
«Leo?» you called.  
«Over here!»  
Both you and Zoro ran through the dock towards the crucified nosferatu.  
Leo was on Arlong’s shoulder. Apparently, he had spent the past minutes trying to keep him alive. The poor thing was covered in vampire blood.  
«I sent our coordinates to Pedro, just in case we needed back up. He texted me he is hidden here.» he said «What now? Do we take him?»  
«There’s no time!» Zoro hissed, as the police cars entered the harbour «We need to move!»  
Arlong chose that exact moment to cough and grumble.  
«He’s awake!»  
«Y/n, we must go!»  
You grabbed the nosferatu’s collar.  
«Speak! Was it Eustass Kid who killed your sister?»  
His suffering features tensed and he snapped to bite away your hand, but you retracted it on time.  
«W-Whoever it was, he will pay…» he groaned, barely audible.  
«Why did she come for me? What did she need to see?» you scream-whispered. Arlong snarled at you, attempting to raise his head to see.  
«You…»  
But his head dropped again. The cops were near your dock now.  
Zoro grabbed your shoulders and dragged you away, while Leo jumped in your hair. You resisted at first, but soon gave up and run to the car with your mates.

«It was a useless trip in the end.» Zoro mumbled, driving back into the night.  
«That fucking redhead!» you growled, hitting the dashboard with your feet «We could have taken Arlong if it wasn’t for him!»  
Leo curled his mouth.  
«And you gained a lock.»  
«Double fuck!»  
Zoro smirked.  
«Now you’ll have to kill him no matter what, or you won’t sleep peacefully ever again.»  
You shot him a glare before leaning your forehead to the glass.  
Eustass Kid, the super rookie. He was a tough one, but nothing you couldn’t handle.  
Although.  
When his body was pressed over yours, his muscles felt steel and you noticed the scars.  
Vampires had a super regenerating ability, so those signs had to be a heritage of his past life.  
Then there was the way he looked at you, with eager amber eyes.  
«Y/n, what are you thinking about?» Leo’s sweet voice interrupted your flow, near your ear.  
«Uh, nothing in particular…»  
«You have a strange look.»  
«I’ve just been locked. C’mon.»  
He shrugged, and Zoro chuckled.  
«What?»  
«It’s nice to know the great C/n has been locked by a rookie.»  
«Shut up!»  
«Ace will be delighted. Law probably won’t.»  
«Oh god.»  
You hadn’t think about those two.

It was past two in the morning when you reached the headquarter.  
Buggy’s yells screaming where the fuck have you been were the first thing you heard, so you quickly slid in the men’s quarter, where he wouldn’t look for you.  
Zoro went straight to bed, while Leo went for a bathroom.  
There were still some voices coming from one of the common rooms, so you knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.  
Franky, Sanji, Bartolomeo, Ideo and Blue Gilly were scattered on the old couches, each of them holding a cigarette or a glass of booze.  
«Beautiful Y/n∼»  
«Oi, girl.» Franky greeted you, lifting his glass «You Big 3 should really stop teasing the boss’ nerves. He will have a stroke soon, at this rate.»  
You looked around.  
«Ace and Law?»  
«The hell if we know.» Ideo replied, aspiring from his cigarette «Of course they didn’t respect the curfew.»  
You chuckled.  
«Thought so.»  
«Are you okay by the way? You look like you’re just back from work.»  
«Oh?»  
You gave a quick look at yourself. Your clothes were stained with mud and ripped here and there.  
«Yeah, I just had a fortunate encounter, nothing to worry about.»  
Ideo pressed his cigarette on the ashtray.  
«Typical.»  
You tilted your head aside.  
«Bartolomeo, can I talk to you for a sec?»  
«Ah? Sure.»  
The greenette placed his glass on the coffee table and followed you outside, a slightly concerned expression on his face.  
“Yeah. He shares _some things_ with the fucking redhead.”  
«What’s wrong?» he asked, closing the door behind him.  
Over the past year, you had noticed how Bartolomeo’s eyes sometimes lingered on your forms, or how he was happy to back you up if needed. He never asked you out or anything, it was just legitimate physical attraction. Probably.  
You grabbed his hand and marched down the hall.  
«Y-Y/n?»  
You entered the first empty room, slamming the door.  
«Y/n, what the–»  
You literally jumped on him, since he was taller than two metres, locking your lips to his and your legs around his waist.  
His eyes widened at first, and he took him a couple of seconds to realize. When he did, though, Bartolomeo smashed you against the wall and started to eagerly kiss you back. Your burning tongues were soon engaged in a furious battle.  
When you pulled away, panting, you brushed your humid lips against his hair, noticing shivers running down his skin.  
«Barto, fuck me.» you whispered.  
His hand found your breast as he lightly bit your neck.  
«Goddamn if I won’t.»


	6. Sleepover

Bartolomeo was a wild beast.  
You knew him, so you were expecting something like that, but you were actually surprised by how hungry and bold he was.  
He gave you two consecutive explosive orgasms, first smashing you against the wall (and since the greenette was awfully strong, your feet never touched the floor), then you rode him.  
After that, you crumbled on the couch beside his sweated body. Both of you were having a hard time catching your breath.  
«Holy. Shit.» he finally said, a satisfied smile lingering over his fangs.  
You smiled back.  
«Not bad, Barto.»  
His reddish eyes trailed your loose tank top.  
«But… why, all of a sudden?»  
You cynically frowned at him, and the cleaner quickly shook his head.  
«Woha, I’m not complaining! The devil knows how much I’m not complaining. But it was a little… unexpected?»  
You flashed him a crooked smirk and placed a swift peck on his nose.  
«Maybe we can replay it, sooner or later, what do you say?»  
A light tinge of red spread to his cheeks.  
«I, hum, sure, I’d love that.»  
You jumped to your feet, adjusting the few clothes you had still on and picking up the rest.  
«Goodnight, Barto!»

With Eustass Kid locked on your scent, you had no intention of sleeping in the Headquarter.  
Okay, it would have been extremely stupid from him to attack the agency while almost all the cleaners were inside, but that redhead looked kinda crazy, and you were not the type to have others dealing with your problems.  
On the other hand, you couldn’t even sleep alone in your apartment without being an easy (okay, _almost_ easy) prey.  
Luckily, you knew exactly whom to annoy for the rest of the night.  
When no one answered to the bell, you heavily knocked on the old door.  
«C’moooon!»  
The door slammed open to reveal the icy silver eyes with dark circles around them and a face that was promising murdered puppies.  
You slapped on your face your brightest grin.  
«Hi Law! What’s up?»  
«Your funeral.»  
«Ugh, you’re always so cheerful.»  
You walked past him without waiting for a reply and he slammed the door, knowing it was useless to protest.  
«Aren’t you supposed to be in the Headquarter?»  
«Aren’t you?»  
«At least I’m in my apartment at 4 am. And.»  
You felt his inquisitive glare on you as you opened his fridge and grabbed a cold beer.  
«Y/n-ya, have you just had sex?»  
«Yes. Jealous?»  
«Of whoever left those marks on your neck? Not really. The guy must have teeth like–»  
His eyes widened as realization flashed on his face.  
«Oh, Y/n-ya, for fuck’s sake.»  
«What?!» you coughed, half spitting the sip of beer «He’s hot!»  
Law groaned and raised his arms in front of him.  
«You know what? I don’t even want to know. I’m going to bed. Everything you drink or eat, you will repay later.»  
«What a wonderful friend you are.»  
He left the kitchen, but you followed right behind.  
«I’m having a shower!» you announced.  
«You have a fucking home.»  
«AND I’m having a shower here!»  
«Whatever. Hang yourself with the tube. I don’t care.»

It was not easy to have a proper shower with all that wounds and bandages.  
Usually you would have ignored them, but in the last two days your stamina was seriously tested, and you didn’t want to worsen your condition, not with a crazy jolly vampire tracking you down.  
Under the hot water, you eyed Law’s products.  
_Well, why not?_  
You used them all. Manly soap, manly shampoo, manly conditioner.  
_Find me now, Eustass Kid._  
Steam came out with you when you stepped out of the shower. A couple of voices reached you from Law’s room, and you glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 5 am.  
Throwing a bathrobe on your body and wrapping up your hair in a towel, you headed to the bedroom and recognized Ace’s voice.  
«Yo, bro!» you chimed, jumping in the room.  
«Yo, Y/n!» he grinned from the couch.  
His freckled cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkled with the drunken glow.  
Law groaned from his bed.  
«You guys realize it’s 5 am and I didn’t invite any of you to my place?»  
You both ignored him, obviously.  
You dived in Ace’s open arms, only to have him curling his nose.  
«Ew. You smell like Law!»  
«Good.»  
You rolled seated on the couch.  
«What are you doing here, anyway?»  
He shrugged.  
«Had a couple of drinks with Marco, then he took off and I was bored. What about you?»  
«I guess I was bored too.»  
Ace’s fingers grabbed your chin and tilted your head to have a better view of your neck. A sly smirk crawled on his lips.  
«Holy shit, Y/n! Who did you fuck to have these marks, Bartolomeo?»  
He probably intended it as a joke.  
However, before you could say anything, Law intercepted.  
«She did.»  
Ace’s head jerked towards him.  
«She did what? Fucked Bartolomeo?»  
«Yup.»  
You puffed your cheeks as the ravenette burst in laughter.  
«SERIOUSLY, Y/N?! That’s priceless!»  
«What! He’s hot!»  
This just increased the volume of his laughter.  
«You guys are jerks.»  
«No, _you_ guys are jerks.» Law retorted «I just wanted to sleep after a long day, in my apartment, _alone_.»  
When Ace finally calmed down the binge kicked in, and he laid down, leaning his head on your lap. Your fingers absently ran through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, and he almost started to purr.  
«You know, I’ve missed this.» you said softly «This whole Kaido mess it’s a pain in the ass, but it kinda brought us back together, didn’t it?»  
Law just hummed in response. Ace was basically gone.  
After about a minute of silence, he was snoring, and Law spoke again.  
«Y/n-ya, why have you originally came?»  
«Two reasons. I wanted to make sure you hadn’t left for Kaido’s lair yet.»  
He sighed.  
«Please, don’t do anything crazy like you did tonight.»  
«Hey, you don’t know what I did tonight.»  
«Weren’t you at the harbour looking for the nosferatu clan?»  
You frowned.  
«How…?»  
«I know you. As I know that shit went down, at least to some extent. The boss has been tipped in already. Was it you who killed those vampires?»  
You shook your head.  
«No. They were already done for when I arrived.»  
«Who did you fought then?»  
«How do you even know that I fought somebody?»  
A slightly malicious smirk entered his relaxed face.  
«Because you always get horny after fighting some bloodthirsty vampire master. The more bloodthirsty, the hornier. And you straight up went to Bartolomeo-ya, afterwards.»  
You buried your face in your hand.  
«You know me that well, huh?» you muttered.  
«Apparently. But what I’m concerned about it’s that you didn’t kill this one, did you?»  
«Not yet.»  
«Which means he’s strong. And now you don’t go sleep in your flat, instead you come here and shower with my lotions.»  
His silver eyes flicked on you.  
«Y/n-ya, tell me the truth. The second reason you’re here is that you’ve been locked on.»  
Your silence gave him the answer he was looking for.  
Law sighed again.  
«Well, I suppose it was going to happen, sooner or later.»  
«I didn’t think so. I though I was immune or something.»  
«For sure your scent is not attractive to most vampires, but you can never tell with the jollies. They are wild cards.»  
«I know.» you groaned.  
It was somehow relieving how he was talking about it like it wasn’t a big deal. Nothing to be surprised of: a lot of female vampires had locked on Law in the past. He just straight up killed them all.  
«So, who is it?» he asked «We’re going to kill him first thing in the morning.»  
«Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s my problem, I will deal with it.»  
«Y/n-ya.»  
Law sit on the mattress and gave you the look.  
When Trafalgar Law gave the look you just knew no more bullshit was allowed, or something really bad was going to happen.  
«You’re going to tell me his name and the three of us are hunting him down and end his all clan in a few hours. Because, if you don’t, I’m going to tie you in an alley, make a few cut on you, and wait for him to show up.»  
And he was gonna do it. Zero doubts about it.  
He did use you as a bait in the past (and you had done the same with him and yes, you’re relationship was kinda messed up sometimes).  
You snorted, averting your eyes.  
«It’s the redhead rookie.» you murmured.  
He lifted an eyebrow.  
«Eustass Kid? You got yourself a dangerous one.»  
«That’s why we should just wait for someone to fill a request for him and his gang, so we could actually be paid for the job.»  
Law shook his head, lying back down.  
«No. Locks are a serious thing, Y/n-ya, you don’t play around with them. You know it happened to a lot of cleaners, and you know how it always ends up when it gets personal.»  
You didn’t reply, because he was right.  
All the cleaners who got locked on before and didn’t get rid of it immediately (and they were a lot) had eventually been vampirized or killed.  
«Fine.» you grumbled.  
The smirk was back in his feature.  
«I can see it now.»  
«You can se what?»  
«Why Bartolomeo-ya. He kind of resembles Eustass-ya in some ways, doesn’t he?»  
You dived deeper in the couch.  
«Shut up.»


End file.
